YunMeng Duo Days
by Heleonora
Summary: [MDZS] Une série de sept OS, un par jour, ayant pour thème, les relations entre les deux frères de YunMeng : Jiang Cheng/Wei WuXian dans le cadre de la YunMeng Duo Days. 1-Brotherhood 2-Resentment 3-Promises 4-Brotherhood 5-It's to late 6-Pride
1. 1-Childhood

Disclaimer : Premier texte d'une série écrite dans le cadre de la YunMeng Duo Week (Tumblr/Twitter). Les personnages sont issus de l'univers de Mo Dao Zi Shi, toute adaptations comprises (donghua, drama, audio drame, roman, etc...)  
Pour ce premier jour, la thématique Childhood : Lotus Pier – Shijie – Kites

Rating : T

Genre : Family / Hurt/Comfort

NDA : C'est dans un nouveau projet que je me lance et un nouveau fandom aussi ! Etant toujours aussi peu présente d'un point de vue publication, je profite donc de l'occasion, de la motivation et de mon imagination retrouvée pour publier toute la semaine à venir des OS qui, je l'espère, sauront vous plaire !  
À très bientôt, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ! ~

* * *

Du ciel bleu d'il y a un an, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Moutonné de quelques nuages clairs, une fine brise qui caressait ses cheveux, et les bras de Jiang FēngMián qui le tenaient tout contre lui. Il se souvenait de ce jour peut-être même mieux que tous ceux qui avaient suivis. C'était son souvenir chéri parmi tous, celui qu'il protégeait avec ferveur dans sa mémoire de petit garçon. C'était il y a un an qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la splendeur du Lotus Pier, les étendards mauves aux portes pour l'accueillir, et la beauté des lotus qui lui donnaient l'impression de transformer la surface de l'eau en une immense prairie d'émeraude. Il avait été impressionné par la manière dont son nouvel oncle était accueilli à son retour chez lui. Pas seulement par le respect que lui devaient ses sujets et serviteurs dû à son rang, non, mais face à la joie réelle qui se lisait sur les visages. L'homme qu'il idolâtrait tant et qui venait de lui sauver la vie semblait être béni de tous, et dans son esprit de petit garçon, il se transforma en un être extraordinaire, et même plus encore si ce cela eut été possible. C'était il y a un an qu'il avait fait pour la première fois la rencontre de Jiang Cheng, et de YanLi. Et depuis, leur relation était telle, qu'il croyait à présent les connaître depuis toujours tant ils étaient tous trois devenus proches.

Aujourd'hui était donc un jour particulier pour Wei Ying. Mais il l'était plus encore car on leur avait promis, à Jiang Cheng et à lui, quelque chose qu'ils attendaient tous les deux avec impatience ! Sa Shijie lui avait promis que le spectacle serait magnifique, et ce que Shijie disait, il le croyait ! Et bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait vraiment, son regard brillait déjà de l'excitation de la nouveauté dans ses grands yeux gris d'enfant. Et il suivait toutes ces personnes qu'il appelait à présent sa famille, son arc et ses flèches dans ses mains. Car pour la première fois, ils allaient, avec les disciples de leurs âges, pouvoir s'entrainer hors des murs du camp d'entraînement du Lotus Pier. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient comme leurs aînés, pouvoir s'exercer à l'extérieur, dans les montagnes où plus tard, il se plairait à aller chasser le faisan. Mais pour le moment, ces préoccupations-là n'étaient pas encore les siennes.

Pour l'occasion, YanLi avait tenue à les accompagner, portant avec elle, sur son épaule, un sac dont il ignorait le contenu : surement des douceurs qu'elle avait dû leur préparer ! Peut-être ces petits gâteaux qu'ils aimaient tant ? Ou des graines de lotus ? Non, impossible, il n'y en avait pas encore en cette saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se préoccupa bientôt plus des surprises cachées, il le saurait bien assez tôt, il le savait ! Alors il se contenta de marcher à côté de son frère, un pas en arrière, mais lui souriant de ce sourire innocent dont il avait le secret. Et Jiang Cheng lui sourit en retour, mu par la même joie que lui, car lui attendait ce jour avec impatience. Le jour arrivait enfin où il allait montrer à son père combien il avait progressé et combien il pouvait être fier de lui ! Il allait montrer à sa mère combien elle pouvait être heureuse d'avoir un garçon comme lui ! Il allait montrer à sa sœur qu'elle pourrait à tout jamais lui faire confiance, parce qu'il pourrait toujours la protéger ! Et il allait montrer à son frère qu'il avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir lui aussi un grand chef de secte à côté duquel il pourra marcher dignement en tant que bras droit ! Oui, Jiang Cheng était définitivement tout aussi enchanté par la situation que Wei Ying trottinant à ses côtés.

La marche ne fut pas si longue, mais pour les impatients garçons qu'ils étaient, la route leur semblait avoir durée des heures et ils avaient l'impression que toute leur énergie s'était envolée. Jusqu'à ce que l'annonce de leur point d'arrivée ne soit annoncée et que soudain, toute fatigue oubliée, ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de joie à l'unisson comme provenant d'un même cœur. À côté d'eux, YanLi les embrassait du plus tendre des regards, déjà si dévouée et pleine d'amour pour les deux petits garçons qui se chamaillaient encore en rigolant. Le brouhaha se rapprochant dans leur dos leur indiqua que les disciples arrivaient eux aussi au sommet de la colline, seul endroit dégagé aux alentours. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, le silence se fit quand Jiang FēngMián prit place devant eux, Yu Fūrén à ses côtés, pour attirer leur attention. Ses paroles furent brèves, il comprenait l'impatience des jeunes disciples qui lui faisaient face. Il y a longtemps, il avait été l'un d'eux. Il les remercia de leur présence et de leur assiduité. Il les remercia d'être l'avenir de sa secte, la fierté future de Yunmeng. Il les distingua tous à un moment d'un regard, et un sentiment incroyable les pris dans la poitrine. Tous ces enfants, car ils étaient encore tous jeunes, se sentaient soudain si adultes, si responsables. Tout à coup, ils commençaient à comprendre à quoi avaient servies toutes ces heures d'entrainements en plein soleil et sous la pluie. Ils comprenaient que les efforts qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui, les rendraient honorables et puissants demain. Sous l'effet de quelques mots, ils devenaient satisfaits, consciencieux, distingués mais plus encore, ils sentaient tous qu'on leur faisait confiance et qu'un futur glorieux les attendait si ils persistaient sur cette voie aussi brillamment et avec autant d'assiduité. Certains cachèrent même d'un coup de pouce au coin de leurs paupières, une larme qui auraient voulu couler sur leurs joues encore rondes et rosées par l'effort qu'ils avaient effectué. Et avec un de ses sourires, si humble et si chaleureux qu'il passa une dernière fois sur tous les membres de l'assemblée, il mit fin à ses paroles, satisfait de la flamme qu'il voyait apparaître dans les yeux avides de reconnaissance et de curiosité qui le regardaient encore avant que tous ne le salut et ne le remercie, en un mouvement où l'émotion se laissait apercevoir chez certains d'entre eux. Il se recula, non sans jeter un dernier regard devant lui, au premier rang, vers les deux jeunes garçons qui n'en formaient plus qu'un tant ils étaient proches, et laissa la relève aux disciples plus âgés venus pour l'occasion et qui s'occupaient parfois des plus jeunes. Il leurs laissaient prendre en charge, par petits groupe, leurs cadets, comme cela s'était toujours fait, en surveillant que règne le respect, la cordialité et la bienveillance entre tous. Les affinités étaient déjà créées entre les jeunes et les plus grands, les exercices de la sorte étant courants, et tous se jetaient en riant vers ceux qui représentaient leurs modèles, leurs héros à eux, et de qui ils tiraient ce qui semblait être de grands enseignements. Tous sans exceptions se dirigèrent sous l'égide d'une de ces figures d'autorité.

\- A-Xian ! A-Cheng !

Dans leurs dos, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient comme tous vers un de leurs aînés, c'était la voix de leur Shijie qui les appelait, et au son de cette voix, ils se retournaient toujours. Plus encore, ils l'entendaient toujours les appeler, où qu'ils soient et avaient le sentiment que toujours ils se retrouveraient en sécurité, tant que leur sœur appelleraient leurs noms, parce que l'entendre ainsi était synonyme pour eux des moments les plus tendres et joyeux qu'ils passaient. Alors à son appel, ils ne se posèrent aucune question, et se retournèrent ensemble, leurs pupilles plus pétillantes de joie que jamais ! Ils coururent vers elle, alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac qu'elle avait posé à terre pour visiblement attraper quelque chose.

– A-Cheng, tu allais partir sans, comment tu allais faire ?

Et dans ses bras, elle tenait un cerf-volant mauve, de la même teinte que celle qui servait de signature à tous les membres de la secte, un lotus blanc dessiné en plein en son centre. Il prit à deux mains l'objet que Wei Ying reconnaissait comme étant celui que son frère avait reçu plus tôt dans l'année, pour son anniversaire. C'était donc pour ce jour-là qu'il allait le faire voler pour la première fois ? Mais alors qu'en était-il de l'entrainement ? Ou peut-être… Oui ! C'était surement ça ! Il avait eu plus d'une occasion d'observer Jiang Cheng s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, étant toujours ensemble lors de leurs heures de pratique et il avait remarqué qu'il était très doué. Jamais il ne ratait sa cible ! Alors surement qu'aujourd'hui, pendant que tous les autres allaient travailler, lui allait pouvoir s'amuser ?

Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il avait rattrapé tout son retard, lui qui, il y a un an ne savait pas tenir un arc. Oui, il avait dû tout apprendre, mais il pensait que son travail commençait à porter ses fruits et qu'il pouvait enfin faire honneur à la famille qui l'avait recueilli. Il croyait vraiment qu'il avait tout bien appris et qu'il était devenu aussi bon que Jiang Cheng pour qui il voulait devenir important, auprès de qui il voulait être digne. Il croyait vraiment avoir mérité sa place à ses côtés. Et si cette idée lui vint à l'esprit, c'est parce que lui, de cerf-volant, il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait jamais reçu de la part de qui que ce soit. Et de dépit, face à ce terrible constat qui le fit soudain baisser le visage, les joues gonflées de colère envers lui-même de ne pas avoir su être meilleur que ce qu'il était, les yeux rouges de la tristesse soudaine qu'il ressentait si violemment dans son petit corps, il tâcha de ne pas faire couler ces larmes qu'il sentait prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. Non il ne pouvait s'humilier de la sorte, et si il était jugé comme étant indigne pour rester avec son frère aujourd'hui, il ne devait que s'en prendre à lui-même et à son manque de travail. Et puis après tout, bien qu'il ne fût pas traité différemment du reste de la fratrie, il n'était pas non plus un enfant de la famille. Il avait été sauvé, recueilli, et c'est lui qui devrait se montrer plus reconnaissant chaque jour envers ceux qui l'acceptaient à leurs côtés. C'était peut-être sa punition pour ne pas avoir été assez reconnaissant ? Oui, surement. Et puis il recevait déjà beaucoup, alors il ne devait pas ressentir cette peine qui lui lacérait le cœur quelques secondes plus tôt. Non, il ne devait pas envier son frère, au contraire, il devrait être content pour lui et devrait le remercier de l'accepter auprès de lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin sorti de la rue, comment aurait-il pu exiger de qui que ce soit qu'on le considère comme un petit seigneur ? Mais alors, pourquoi YanLi l'avait-il appelé à lui aussi ? C'était peut-être pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait vraiment jamais à leur niveau, qu'il se voyait avec eux comme étant un égal alors qu'en réalité il n'avait pas compris sa place par vanité et manque de clairvoyance. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer autant ? Et alors se mirent soudain à répéter en boucle dans son esprit toutes ces pensées qui aurait dû le frapper bien plus tôt : il n'était pas comme eux. Il ne méritait pas sa place dans une telle famille. Il ne serait jamais comme eux et il devait s'en souvenir. Il avaot déjà la chance d'être vivant. C'était beaucoup. Et il était heureux aussi. Tout du moins il interprétait ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui comme était du bonheur. Et il n'avait plus à avoir la nuit parce qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier. Il n'avait plus peur de manquer de nourriture. Il n'avait plus peur d'être attaqué par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il souriait. Et il rigolait aussi ! Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon normal et la plupart du temps il oubliait même ce qui lui était arrivé avant de faire ses premiers pas au Lotus Pier. Oui il était heureux, et c'était pour ça que ces quelques secondes lui paraissaient si douloureuses malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Il éprouvait pour la première fois ce qui s'appelait un profond sentiment de trahison, de solitude et d'abandon. Sa leçon, il l'acceptait, les mâchoires et poings serrés. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à faire passer l'amertume qu'il sentait le ronger peu à peu.

– A-Xuan ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Shijie. Et sa main sur sa joue. Elle releva d'un geste lent et doux le visage du garçon qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Et quand il finit par les relever, que leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit une inquiétude déchirante qui rongeait l'expression habituellement si tendre de YanLi. Et elle, à son habitude, semblait avoir lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme si elle avait appris à le connaître depuis ses premiers jours et semblait avait suivi l'entièreté de fil de ses pensées. Et soudain, elle semblait si désolée qu'il eut cru qu'elle allait pleurer pour lui toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versé. Alors elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne, et le fit venir jusqu'à elle. Il se laissa alors amené jusqu'à elle, là où se trouvait il y a peu Jiang Cheng, maintenant quelques pas à l'écart. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Sa plus grande peur étant qu'on lui annonce un jour que sa place n'était plus avec la leur. Qu'il soit forcé de retourner de là où il venait. Et tout recommencer. Encore une fois. Etait-ce ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer avec son air si désolé ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle en avait lâché sa main ? Parce que maintenant tout était fini et qu'elle ne le guiderait plus entre les différents pavillons la nuit quand il avait peur de retrouver seul la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jiang Cheng ? Ou peut-être que ce dernier en avait assez de lui et faisait appel à sa sœur pour le lui dire parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire ? Et de nouvelles questions s'enchainaient sans cesse jusqu'à qu'il sente, contre ses mains, un poids qu'on lui tendait pour qu'il l'attrape. Un poids particulièrement léger et qui semblait si fragile. Un poids dont l'écarlate l'éblouissait soudain. L'étourdissait même ! Et tout à coup, il sentit ses jambes qui avaient du mal à le porter. Comme quand il avait une grosse frayeur. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas peur. Non, c'était même tout le contraire ! Il sentait que son cœur était prêt à exploser et il le sentait grossir, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Sur le papier de pourpre, un lotus était dessiné. Le même que sur celui de Jiang Cheng. Le même que celui qu'arborait tous les disciples de la secte. Le même que celui qu'il avait vu en arrivant la première fois brodés sur ces immenses étendards. Dans ses mains, il tenait la preuve qu'il faisait lui aussi, à sa manière, parti de la famille.

– Tu aimes tellement le rouge que c'est celui que j'ai choisi pour toi A-Xuan !

Pour lui. Il avait bien entendu. Et comme si s'était trop pour lui, comme si il se détesta soudain d'avoir pu douter et que tout ça devait sortir de lui, ses bras tremblèrent, et de ses yeux, les larmes finirent par déborder. De joie cette fois-ci, il en était sûr ! Et dans cet élan de trop plein de sentiment qui se mélangeaient et sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots précis, il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur pour l'enlacer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Jiang Cheng, à côté, regardait la scène quelque peu éberlué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Wei Ying pouvait se mettre dans un tel état pour un cerf-volant. Vraiment, si il ne l'aimait pas tant et qu'il n'était pas son frère, il le trouverait épuisant à supporter par moment ! Mais il ne dit rien, comprenant que quelque chose d'important se passait, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement quoi. Il se contenta de se rapprocher, à petits pas, et posa sa main sur l'épaule fébrile qui dépassait de l'étreinte de YanLi. Et après quelques secondes, il revit enfin le visage de Wei Ying sortir d'entre les manches de sa sœur, brillant des traces qu'avaient laissées sur ses joues les larmes tout juste versées, mais aussi d'une joie qu'il ne lui avait probablement jamais vue. Il vit une gratitude, une sincérité, telles qu'il en fut touché en son âme d'enfant. Une candeur innocente qu'il se jurait de protéger à jamais tant elle était belle. Plus belle que tous les crépuscules des soirs d'étés qui recouvraient d'or les lotus en de mille reflet sur la surface de l'eau. Et il ne sut pas réagir à ce qu'il voyait là.

– Wei Ying ! On nous attend !

Et le concerné ne sut pas si il venait de rougir de la gêne de se faire attendre, de l'excitation qu'il ressentait à nouveau, ou des pleurs qui se tarissaient enfin. Mais il souriait, et c'était tout ce qui importait aujourd'hui. Alors il suivit Jiang Cheng qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre quelques mètres devant lui, son cerf-volant serré contre lui. Et tous deux, côte à côte firent voler ensemble leurs toiles sous les exclamations d'allégresse des autres disciples qui attendaient plus loin que les jeunes maîtres aient lancés les leurs dans le ciel avant d'en faire de même. Et complètement ravi du spectacle qu'il s'offrait, Wei Ying regarda autour de lui, semblant réaliser à nouveaux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et effectivement, il n'avait absolument pas fait attention que tous les autres disciples étaient arrivés portant dans leurs mains un cerf-volant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire voler, de toute formes et de couleurs différentes. Certains, à leur suite, s'élevaient déjà dans les airs et le vent commençait à porter leurs teintes haut sous le ciel bleu. Et bientôt, du haut de la colline, des dizaines de toiles volaient, de petits groupes partout éparpillés et prenant toute la place qu'il leur était possible de prendre regardaient pour la première fois ce qui leur apparaissait comme étant une douce féerie. Ils fixèrent tous un petit moment ce qu'il se passait sous leurs grands yeux ébahis, et des rires fusèrent ci et là. Les plus grands ne dirent rien et les laissaient faire, comme on leur avait laissé profiter de l'émerveillement de l'instant des années plus tôt. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'ils passèrent de disciples en disciples, leur prenant les cordes des mains pour les attacher au sol. Certains le firent eux-mêmes, et tous finirent par prendre de la distance, leurs arcs ente leurs doigts, carquois dans leurs dos. Le moment tant attendu allait enfin arriver !

Aux côtés de Jiang Cheng, Wei WuXian n'avait rien dit et avait suivi, intrigué, les gestes de son frère pour les reproduire à son tour. Comme lui il avait entouré son cerf-volant à une grosse pierre pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Comme lui il avait repris son arc. Comme lui il s'était éloigné de plusieurs pas jusqu'à rejoindre Shijie qui était restée en contrebas. Mais contrairement, à Jiang Cheng, il n'avait pas bandé son arc armé d'une flèche et pris position pour tirer en direction des toiles que le vent faisait claquer. Non, il n'avait rien de cela, et plus encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Jiang Cheng ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand-même pas viser…  
-Si ! Pourquoi ? C'est le but de l'entrainement !  
-De tirer sur les cerfs-volants ?  
-Oui ! Pour apprendre à tirer sur des cibles mobiles !  
-Mais… Mais moi je ne veux pas tirer dans le mien !

Interloqué, Jiang Cheng avait défait sa posture, pour regarde son frère à côté de lui. Dans ses yeux, il voyait le choc que ses propos avaient créés en lui, ses joues gonflées, sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Il faisait un peu la même quand il boudait, ce qui était rare, mais plus encore quand il trouvait que quelque chose était injuste et que ça le rendait triste de ne pas pouvoir agir. Plus loin, Shijie qui avait entendu l'échange entre les deux garçons s'était rapprochée d'eux.

– A-Xian ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas tirer ? C'est comme à l'entrainement, pourtant. Tu t'amuses d'habitude !  
\- Mais Shijie ! Si je tire dans le cerf-volant, il ne volera plus jamais…  
\- Non, il ne volera plus.  
\- Alors moi je ne veux pas tirer !  
\- Mais, A-Xian, c'est pour l'entraînement que tout le monde a apporté le sien.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil… Là c'est un cadeau de Shijie… Je ne peux pas casser un cadeau de Shijie…

Et elle comprit alors l'importance qu'avait eu ce morceau de toile chez le petit garçon, qu'il chérissait déjà tant. Elle comprit aussi que personne ne lui avait vraiment expliqué ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui. Tout le monde à Yunmeng savait et connaissait les traditions d'entrainement. C'était si évident ! Mais pour le petit garçon qui ne les avait rejoint que l'année précédente, beaucoup de choses étaient encore à apprendre. Et il ne savait pas que, par tradition, la mère ou la sœur offrait pour leurs anniversaires leur premier cerf-volant aux jeunes disciples qui avaient atteint un certain niveau, celui qui initierait une nouvelle étape dans leur formation et qui symboliquement marquait leur passage à une nouvelle classe d'âge. Il ne comprenait pas non plus l'importance du moment et tout ce que ça représentait pour tous ces jeunes qui attendaient ça depuis si longtemps ! Alors elle le pris à l'écart, Jiang Cheng avec eux, et elle lui expliqua tout. Elle lui expliqua que c'était nécessaire, que c'était une étape importante dans sa vie de jeune disciple. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi tous attendaient ce jour avec impatience. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait choisi ce jour exprès pour lui offrir le sien, que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette date et qu'elle espérait qu'avec ce geste, il comprenne la place qu'il avait parmi eux. Elle lui expliqua tout ça avec tant de tendresse qu'il comprit surtout à quel point il était aimé. Et bien qu'il ne voulait pas abimer le cadeau que lui avait fait sa shijie, il allait le faire pour qu'elle soit fière de lui, pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris que pour elle c'était important. Même si il sentait une pointe de regret percer son cœur quand il visa la toile d'écarlate. Même si il avait voulu fermer les paupières au moment où la flèche se dirigeait droit vers le centre du lotus blanc. Même si finalement, il avait poussé un cri de joie quand il avait constaté qu'il avait eu sa cible en plein centre, en même temps que Jiang Cheng à côté de lui. Et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il vit le sourire radieux de sa sœur, quand son frère le pris dans une étreinte sous l'émotion, et qu'il vit la fierté de Jiang FēngMián et celle plus discrète de Yu Fūrén au loin.

Et bientôt, toutes les cibles furent à terre, après une ou plusieurs flèches, le plus important étant d'y être arrivé. Tous s'apprêtèrent alors à rentrer, ravis de leurs exploits et se sentant plus grands qu'à leur arrivée. Mais alors que les flèches étaient récupérées, les arcs passés autour des épaules, et que tous étaient sur le départ, Wei WuXian parti alors en arrière, en courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait. Tous suivirent alors sa course effrénée qui semblait soudain avoir tant d'importance pour lui. Il grimpa en haut de la colline, se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose au sol, avant de revenir, aussi vite qu'il n'était parti, un paquet rouge dans ses bras et toujours son sourire collé au visage. Il reprit sa place, comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté et semblait attendre le signal de retour comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Jiang Cheng lui jeta un de ses regards dont il avait le secret, à la fois fatigué, perdu et en même temps amusé face à l'attitude qui n'était que trop différente de la sienne. Et Wei WuXian lui répondit par sa candeur habituelle. À leur retour au Lotus Pier, un banquet attendait les disciples et leur après-midi serait à eux seuls. Pas d'entrainement, pas d'étude non plus. C'était Shijie qui lui avait dit, tout à l'heure. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'après leur départ, les plus grands ramasseraient les cerfs-volants pour ne pas les abandonner là et pour laisser les plus jeunes profiter pleinement de leur journée de fête. Mais lui, il n'avait pas été d'accord avec ce dernier point. Alors il avait couru, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il était allé chercher ce cadeau qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque touche. C'était le sien, celui que sa précieuse shijie avait choisi pour lui alors il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Et quand bien même il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire voler, il le garderait avec lui, le ramènerait dans sa chambre et le chérirait pour toujours, parce qu'il représentait bien plus qu'une épreuve de franchie. Pour lui, c'était la trace qu'il avait su faire ses preuves, mais aussi qu'il avait la chance d'appartenir à une famille qu'il aimait et par laquelle il était aimé. Et pour lui, il n'y avait pas de signe plus marquant pour chasser ses doutes à tout jamais. Son frère était Jiang Cheng. Sa sœur était YanLi. Son oncle était Jiang FēngMián, et il y avait Yu Fūrén qui acceptait sa présence. Et lui, il était Wei WuXian de Yunmeng, fier disciple de la secte Jiang, laquelle serait toujours sienne.


	2. 2-Resentment

Disclaimer : Nouveau texte, toujours pour la Yunmeng Duo Days (Tumblr/Twitter).  
Les personnages sont issus de l'univers de Mo Dao Zi Shi, toute adaptations comprises (donghua, drama, audio drame, roman, etc...)  
Nouvelle thématique Resentment : Loneliness - Memories - Guilt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama / Angst

NDA : Quatrième sujet abordé aujourd'hui et premier texte d'écrit quand je me suis lancée dans ce projet. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le plus facile à lire, mais aussi paradoxal que ce soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Devant lui, à même le bois clair de la table sur laquelle ses coudes s'appuyaient, son visage apathique plongé entre ses mains tremblantes, reposait Chenqing. De noir terni par la poussière de la bataille, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une vulgaire branche de bambou sèche. Une simple branche de bois mort qu'un enfant aurait pu couper pour s'en amuser. Une simple branche qui pourtant avait causé tant de souffrances. Une flute, dont le nom à présent résonnait comme un cauchemar qui se poursuit après le réveil. Car personne n'était encore réellement revenu, tous encore ivre du combat, tous ayant leur âme errant dans la folie de Burial Mounds. Et plus que quiconque, Jiang Cheng n'échappait pas à cet état.

Derrière ses paupières clauses des images passaient en boucles, des flashs qui le bombardaient sans discontinuer. Toujours les mêmes scènes d'horreurs, de sang, de rares survivants blessés. De nombreux morts. Et tout ce rouge qui ne quittait plus son esprit, qu'il voyait tout teinter jusqu'au plus profond de sa raison. Ce rouge qu'_il_ aimait tant. Ce rouge qui imbibait la terre noire. Ce rouge qui ornait Chenqing comme un dernier éclat de vie. Comme en souvenir de qui_ il_ avait été.

Ses oreilles sifflaient d'épuisement, son cœur battait anéanti, il le sentait comme prêt à exploser, et ses nerfs, tendus, semblaient ne jamais pouvoir retrouver un jour le repos. Et entre ses doigts qu'il espaçait, entre ses paupières qu'il entrouvrait, apparaissait la silhouette de cendre de Chenqing, qui le rappelait à cette réalité qu'il ne pouvait concevoir et de laquelle il se protégeait. Il avait espéré qu'en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, tout cela n'aurai été que d'horrifiques chimères qui se seraient éteintes plus vite que la flamme d'une bougie. Plus vite que la vie de ses frères, tombés raides au son des sifflements stridents.

Le rêve n'était plus permis. Il devait admettre les faits. Assumer chacun de ses actes. Accepter qu'il ne croiserait plus que dans ses songes le regard vif de son frère, les yeux tendres de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'à présent il était seul.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le flot soudain de ces sentiments qui l'inondaient. À présent noyé sous le poids de tout ce qu'il se refusait de voir, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ces émotions qui lui coupaient la respiration, qui bouillaient en lui, lui faisant perdre tout repère. Les reflets de ciel rougeoyants qui miroitaient autour de lui ne l'aidaient pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle aube ou d'un énième crépuscule. Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées ? De jours peut-être… Il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu la notion de temps. Il ne se souvenait même plus être rentré au Lotus Pier alors qu'aucun doute n'était possible quant au lieu où il se trouvait. C'était peut-être la seule chose dont il était intimement convaincu à cet instant précis où tout semblaient couler autour de lui.

Ainsi que de la présence de la flute. De cette flute qu'il ne parvenait pas à lâcher des yeux comme hypnotisé par elle. Elle, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le narguait d'une perversité inouïe. Elle qu'il croyait entendre ricaner de lui à présent qu'il n'avait plus rien. Plus personne. Elle dont tout était la faute. Il l'entendait exulter d'une joie froide et terrible et pourtant elle était la seule chose sur laquelle son regard pouvait encore se poser sans devenir flou. Unique repère dans cet environnement voilé de la brume qui l'entourait. Relique déchue que personne ne voulait plus voir. Même Jiang Cheng n'éprouvait pour elle qu'une immonde aversion, écœuré qu'il était de devoir subir ce qu'il jugeait être sa sentence pour un crime dont il n'était pas responsable. Dont il avait lui-même été plus victime que coupable. Alors pourquoi devait-il en plus de tout endurer cette torture supplémentaire ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de porter ce nouveau poids sur ses épaules ?

_-Sāndú Shèngshŏu ! Nous avons estimé que c'était à vous qu'elle devait revenir de droit. C'est… C'est la seule chose de lui qui a été retrouvée. _

Il ne se souvenait qu'à peine de cet instant. De ce moment où debout sur le champ de bataille, les yeux rivés sur la désolation qui l'entourait, un paquet fait de tissu noir lui avait été tendu. Il ne savait plus si il avait alors conscience de ce qui lui avait été ainsi présenté. Offert. Reproché. Il ne savait plus si il l'avait mécaniquement prit dans ses mains nues ou si il se recréait de nouveaux souvenirs à partir de ce qu'il imaginait être une possible réalité. Le fait est que l'amertume dans sa gorge était la même que celle qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Etait-ce nécessaire de lui rappeler d'une manière déguisée son impuissance et son échec ? Car que pouvait signifier d'autre ce geste surement initié par les autres chefs de sectes. Souhaitaient-ils tous lui rappeler qui _il_ était ? Qui _il _avait été ? Qui l'avait accueilli et traité comme un égal ? Qui n'avait pas su intervenir à temps ? C'était une punition ridicule au vu de tout ce qu'il avait vu partir en fumée dans sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Cette flute c'était la _sienne_. Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde la reconnaissait. La _sienne_. La dernière chose qu'il restait de _lui_. Probablement la seule chose encore tangible qu'il lui restait de ce petit garçon qui avait grandi comme lui, avec lui, et qui avait si longtemps fait sa fierté. Le seul souvenir de son propre frère.

Son frère. Comme si la vérité le frappait soudain en pleine poitrine, comme si elle se faisant plus violente que jamais. Plus réelle et soudaine au milieu de tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Son frère… Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait y avoir une erreur, il y en avait toujours une. Ou alors c'était encore un de _ses_ tours, un de ceux qui avait pour don de le rendre fou. Il allait revenir, sourire aux lèvres dans quelques jours, voire quelques mois. Il se ferait pardonner aussi innocemment qu'un enfant. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Comme il en avait l'habitude. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait si faux ? Pourquoi sous ses paupières enlarmées sa vue devenait trouble ? Pourquoi alors que ses doigts allaient frôler Chenqing, sa main tremblait tant ? Pourquoi _il _n'était déjà pas à ses côtés ? Pourquoi ? La réponse était pourtant sous ses yeux.

–_Parce que tu sais très bien que cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas. _

C'était un sifflement. Un son acerbe qu'il savait provenir de son esprit. De sa conscience qui ne lui épargnait rien. Et la réponse à ses questions était sous ses yeux. Et alors qu'il senti qu'une larme s'apprêtait à couler, il coupa son geste de rage, faisant se faire briser dans le mouvement la tasse qui se trouvait sur un coin de la table. Le thé froid depuis longtemps glissant sur le bois, sur le sol. Il s'étalait, jusqu'à couler sous la flute. Un rire acerbe, dément, le prit au beau milieu de ses larmes et sa rage contenues. Cette arme que tous craignait, il la voyait à présent sous aspect tellement pitoyable qu'il se demandait comment à un seul instant il avait pu se laisser induire en erreur par de telles illusions. Comment il avait pu croire une seule seconde que Wei WuXian reviendrait à ses côtés ? Après tout, quelles raisons aurait-il de réaliser une telle chose ? Alors qu'il était lui-même responsable ? Alors qu'il l'avait lui-même tué…

Le fardeau de sa culpabilité enflait jusqu'à l'étouffer, le priver d'air sa respiration bloquée. Car si tout cela était arrivé, c'était à cause de son rôle qu'il n'avait pas su tenir. Celui qu'il n'avait même pas esquissé. Il aurait dû être là, être celui auprès duquel son frère aurait pu se reposer corps et âme. Il aurait dû lui parler, lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, toutes ses peurs et ses craintes. Il aurait dû partager avec _lui_ toutes ses inquiétudes et les cauchemars qu'il faisait la nuit tombée quand les murmures des échos des paroles des autres sectes venaient jusqu'à lui. Quand il entendait chaque jour ces appels à la haine, à la mort. Il aurait dû faire cesser les choses. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il avait été faible. Il avait suivi les avis des autres, deux pas en arrières. Deux pas qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il aurait dû le sauver bien avant que tout arrive, bien avant que l'opinion générale ait tout à coup tant de valeur morale. Tant de choses à lui reprocher, qu'ils avaient tous acclamés et porté aux nues pendant la Sunshoot Campaign. Ils étaient tous si égoïstes ! Tous si hypocrites ! Tout comme il l'était lui-même. Car il ne l'avait pas non plus arrêté suite à la mort de Wen Chao. Il exultait même d'une glorieuse fierté et portait haut le nom de Wei WuXian et les couleurs de Yunmeng Jiang. Jamais il n'avait tant aimé son frère. Jamais il ne l'avait autant redouté. Sa fièvre vengeresse l'avait menée sur le chemin d'une démence dont il ne mesurait pas la portée. Comment ses yeux étaient-ils restés clos aussi longtemps ? Aussi fermement ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de voir ? De protéger ceux qu'il lui restait ? Ceux auxquels il tenait par-dessus tout ? Comment avait-il été incapable de protéger sa famille ? Sa sœur ? Son beau-frère ? Son frère… Il était coupable de leur mort. Tout était de sa faute. Sa faute à lui. Sa faute à _lui_ !

Oui, c'était _lui _le coupable ! Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui avait tué celle qui l'avait considéré comme un dès leur dès les premiers instants et l'avait tant aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _Lui_ qui avait brisé la famille qu'elle venait de former. _Lui_ qui avait provoqué la mort de leurs parents, amené le malheur sur la secte en entier. _Lui_ qui avait brisé sa vie ! _Il_ avait seul choisi d'emprunter cette voie abominable qui était celle dont_ il_ s'était tant vanté. Qui l'avait poussé à cela si ce n'était lui-même et sa suffisance, sa prétention et son orgueil ? Personne ne lui avait rien demandé ! Montrer qu'il était le meilleur n'était donc pas suffisant ? Non, jamais. _Il _devait toujours l'humilier, le rabaisser, jusque sous son toit. Auprès des siens. Avait-_il_ tant détesté son enfance ici pour avoir voulu déshonorer comme il l'avait fait le clan à tout jamais ? Le marquer de sa souillure qui jamais ne quitterait les mémoires ? _Son _nom maudit resterait pour toujours accolé au sien, figure jouant dans l'ombre de la tragédie qu'_il _avait fait de sa vie. Les promesses d'enfances ne valaient donc rien ? Comment auraient-elles pu l'être quand _son_ seul désir avait été de détruire d'un claquement de doigt tout ce que lui avait tant de mal à construire. Et dire qu'il l'avait guidé comme un aîné, qu'il lui avait tout appris, qu'ils avaient tout partagé. Il s'était sacrifié pour _lui_. Et _lui_ ? Qu'avait-_il_ fait si ce n'était rien ? La trahison n'en était que plus vive et brulante. Comme les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne plus à les arrêter, à genoux le visage baissé. Abattu.

-WEI WUXIAN ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE TOUJOURS ÊTRE À MES CÔTES !  
-Wei WuXian… Tu m'as abandonné… Tu m'as trahi… Je te hais. JE TE HAIS !

Son cri perdu dans ses larmes raisonna au-delà des cloisons de papier et de bois de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. À l'extérieur, les servantes qui passaient-là ne pouvaient que baisser les yeux, leurs regards emplis d'une réelle peine pour leur _zōngzhŭ_. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire, elles qui n'étaient que les petites mains de l'ombre ? Alors elles traversaient les allées, le visage bas, les pas rapides et feutrés, les bras chargés de linges, de plateaux, d'herbes et diverses préparations médicinales qu'elles menaient auprès des blessés, auprès de tous ceux dont elles s'occupaient sans relâche depuis leurs retours et que la folie des combats avait meurtris plus que dans leurs chairs. Auprès de ces hommes qui pour certains hurlaient de douleur, de terreur. Auprès de ceux qui n'avaient pas dit un mot, l'effroi marqué à jamais dans leurs yeux vides et fous. Auprès de ceux, qui presque bienheureux sombraient encore dans un profond sommeil duquel rien ne semblaient les réveiller, pas même leurs visions d'épouvante qu'ils ne pouvaient fuir perdus dans leur inconscient. Alors elles espéraient en silence qu'il ne devienne pas comme tous ces autres, tous ceux qu'elles aidaient sans réel résultat. Elles espéraient qu'un jour la colère, l'incompréhension et la douleur puisse quitter son regard. Que la solitude ne l'entrainerait pas vers un chemin de ressentiments qu'il ne pourrait plus contrôler.


	3. 3-Promises

Disclaimer : Troisième texte écrit pour la deuxième thématique PROMISES : Heroes – Fate – Leadership.

Rating : T

Genre : Drama / Angst

NDA : J'ai volontairement mêlé les version drama et donghua afin de faire un texte qui puisse lier les deux moments en une seule scène malgré les quelques petites différences entre les deux. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et apprécierez ce texte !  
Bonne lecture, comme toujours et à bientôt ! ~

N'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur le recueil de Scorpion-chan23, grâce à qui je participe à cette semaine et qui à la gentillesse de me relire, corriger et conseiller pour chacun de mes textes. Alors n'hésitez pas à aller lire ses textes, promis, ils valent le détour !

* * *

C'était fait. Et la fin de ce cauchemar était proche. La vengeance était réalisée. Et bien qu'elle ne suffisait pas à effacer les douleurs passées, bien que la mort d'un homme ne ramenait pas à la vie les proches disparus, il y avait dans cet acte là une terrible satisfaction personnelle, sale, sombre mais jouissive. Non, la mort de Wen Chao ne ramènerait pas à la vie Jiang FēngMián, ni Yu Fūrén. La torture qu'il avait subie n'effacerait pas les souffrances qu'avaient endurées les disciples qui avaient lutté pour leur vie comme ils avaient pu sous l'assaut de cette haine brute et sans cœur. La mise à mort de cet être élevé dans la doctrine détestable et misérable de son père ne ferait pas se relever de ses cendres le Lotus Pier, ni même les autres sectes détruites. Mais Jiang Cheng et Wei WuXian y trouvèrent tout de même une sorte de compensation. C'était là une vie pour un honneur, des souvenirs, un avenir, une famille partie en fumée. Des semaines de tortures pour des traques, des coups, des humiliations, qui laisseraient leurs traces à tout jamais. Au final, le sort de Wen Chao n'avait-il pas été bien moins pire que ce qu'il aurait dû être ? Le désespoir et la désolation qui avait pu être la sienne, avait-elle été comparable à celle ressentie pendant des mois et devenue une rage sourde et incontrôlable dans les âmes des survivants du Lotus Pier ? Etait-ce cela qui expliquait le vide soudain dans les cœurs des deux frères, alors qu'ils venaient de réaliser ce pourquoi les nerfs les faisaient tenir depuis tout ce temps ? Ils ne savaient pas. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans cette pièce dans laquelle ils se sentirent soudain à l'étroit. Ils étouffaient presque à mesure que l'adrénaline quittait leurs corps.

-C'est fait.  
-C'est fait…

Les voix se répondirent, en écho. Ils sentaient leurs sentiments, les sentiments de l'autre en miroir. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi penser. Le dernier sifflement de Chenqing ne vibrait plus dans la pièce depuis déjà de longues minutes. Les dernières vibrations de Zǐdiàn ne sifflaient plus depuis tout aussi longtemps. Le silence prit place. Assourdissant. Brisé par le simple souffle d'une brise glaciale. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, mais ne se regardaient pas vraiment, comme si chacun allait voir dans le regard de l'autre les atrocités qu'ils venaient l'un et l'autre de commettre. Le temps paraissait interminable. Et pourtant, tout avait été si rapide. Et sans s'être parlés, sans s'être regardés, ils firent le choix de sortir d'un même pas, avant d'étouffer et de se perdre dans cette pièce. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard. Peut-être avaient-ils laissés-là trop de ceux qu'ils étaient autrefois. Ils venaient de quitter ce passé dont ils venaient de tuer le dernier lien pour se retrouver face à leur présent. Face à ceux qu'ils étaient en ce même moment. Toute idée d'avenir noircie de l'inconnue et l'ignorance. Quelle serait la couleur de l'horizon des prochains lendemains ?

-Wei Ying !

Cette voix qui lui semblait si lointaine semblait cependant briser la brume de ses pensées. Elle était claire, si claire dans toute cette obscurité. Son obscurité. Elle aurait pu le ramener des profondeurs dans lesquelles il s'enfermait, une part de lui le savait, mais il se le refusait sans aucune raison valable que le fait d'être devenu pour lui-même un reclus impardonnable dont il ne savait plus si la tâche était terminée ou non. Qu'en était-il de son rôle à présent ? Comment pourrait-il être autre chose que ce qu'il était depuis plusieurs mois ?

-Lan Zhan.  
-C'était donc toi depuis tout ce temps ?  
-Evidemment.

Evidemment… Qui cela aurait pu être d'autre ? Qui aurait ainsi pu abandonner tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il avait été, pour entrer dans cette lutte froide et sans merci. Pour ravager ainsi de la haine qu'il avait accumulée au fil des épreuves qui avaient sauvagement abattues une part de lui. Une part qu'il avait à tout jamais perdue. Il s'était sacrifié pour survivre et faire survivre ses promesses.

-Wei Ying… Il y a un prix à payer à cultiver la voix démoniaque. Il n'y a aucune exception.  
-Quel que soit le prix, je peux me le permettre…

_« Je t'en supplie, prends raison. Ecoute-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que mes mots ne semblent pas t'atteindre ? Pourquoi sembles-tu ne pas vouloir m'entendre ? Qui es-tu devenu ? Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu en arrives à de telles fins ? Wei Ying… Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaye de te sauver de toi-même ? Renonce à tout, et je te promets de te sauver de tout ça. De toi-même. Comment te le faire comprendre ? Wei Ying, ne croit pas que je te déteste car ce n'est pas le cas. Ne crois pas que je te blâme, car mon âme saigne d'impuissance. Ne crois pas que je t'ai abandonné, car je n'ai cessé de te rechercher. Wei Ying, je regrette de ne pas avoir agis plus tôt. Je m'excuse d'avoir été absent. Pardonne-moi. Entends-moi. Wei Ying… »_

-Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler !  
-Je peux le contrôler !

Il réussirait là où les autres avaient échoués. Parce que lui avaient d'autres motivations que la simple et futile avidité, le ridicule désir d'une puissance éphémère. Lui n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait renoncé à la belle voie d'argent qui avait été tracée pour lui, il avait renoncé à vivre de l'éclat de ses brillants exploits. Il serait l'ombre de tous, le bras exécutant, et bien qu'incapable de porter à nouveau son épée à ses côtés, il n'en serait pas moins le protecteur qu'il avait promis d'être. Il serait là où on l'attendrait, et même là où il n'était pas attendu. Il serait là où personne d'autre ne voudrait être pour faire ce qu'aucun autre ne souhaitait faire. Il serait cet être là, celui sur lequel tout le monde crache dans le dos, en soupirant d'aise que ce soit lui et pas eux. Oui, il savait tout ça, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne tomberait pas dans les mêmes travers que d'autres avant lui.

-Wei Ying. Rentre à Gusu avec moi.  
-Retourner à Gusu ? Ta secte déteste les cultivateurs comme moi. Pour quoi faire ? Détruire ma cultivation ? Qui penses-tu être ? Que penses-tu que ta Gusu Lan secte soit ?

_« Wei Ying… Je voulais te sauver. Te préserver du malheur qui t'attends, de la haine qui s'abattra tôt ou tard sur toi. Wei Ying, ne comprends-tu pas quel destin sera le tien ? Suis-je le seul à voir qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard ? Wei Ying, j'aurai donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne. J'aurai brisé les règles pour te permettre de continuer à être qui tu es. Mes ambitions n'étaient pas neutres, je l'admets, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins sincères. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, pas à une telle douleur c'est certain. Puisses-tu me pardonner Wei Ying, le jour peut-être où tu comprendras que mes intentions n'étaient pas celles que celles que tu me prêtais aujourd'hui. » _

-Lan Er-gonzhu, désolé d'être franc, mais que Wei WuXian ait tord ou raison, il fait parti de de la YunMeng Jiang secte. Et si il devait être tenu pour responsable, sa punition ne concernerait en rien la Gusu Lan secte.

Et Jiang Cheng avait enfin parlé. Pour la première fois peut-être il se sentait comme le chef de secte qu'il était devenu malgré lui. Il avait su s'imposer autrement que par l'intermédiaire d'autres qui ne cessaient de prononcer pour lui ses mots que personne ne voulait entendre. Il pensait avoir agis de la meilleure des manières qu'il soit. Comment aurait-il pu en douter ? Il venait de retrouver son frère, celui qu'il croyait perdu pour toujours. Il venait de se soulager du poids de la haine du passé. Et quand bien même ce sourire étrange reprenait sa place sur son visage au simple souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'imaginait qu'avec Wei WuXian de nouveau à ses côtés, plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ils étaient les fiertés de Yunmeng, aujourd'hui plus encore que jamais. Ils étaient devenus forts, imbattables, et plus loin, quand ils avaient été reconnus, les hommes n'avaient cessés de crier gloire aux héros ! La guerre serait gagnée ! La fin était si proche ! Et les vivats faisaient naître en lui un sentiment étrange, une reconnaissance qu'il semblait trouver dans ces mots. La légitimation suprême de sa place et son rôle. Il savait qu'il aimait ça, cette flamme grandissante dans sa poitrine en était la manifestation la plus concrète.

Cette prise de pouvoir personnelle, cette exultation soudaine née des plus sombres des instincts, des plus terribles agissements, de quoi était-elle le commencement ? Ce soir-là, ils se sentaient si forts de leurs faiblesses, leurs froides peines comblées sous la chaleur des éclats de ceux qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Le résultat semblait en valoir la peine. Les apparences cachaient plus que jamais les cahots des âmes. Ils étaient là, bouillant toujours de leurs rages qui jamais ne les quitterait, parce qu'ils ne sauraient plus vivre sans. Parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus et tués dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Et main dans la main, ils avaient précipités le malheur chez l'un l'autre. Là même où le mirage des promesses d'autrefois semblaient plus que jamais faire illusion. Ils pensaient s'être retrouvés, se protéger, et avancer vers l'avenir qu'ils s'étaient racontés enfants, mais le vent ne cessait de faire grincer les branches dans leurs dos en un funeste oracle. Le chant sacré d'une oraison funéraire glissant dans leurs ombres.


	4. 4-Brotherhood

Disclaimer : Texte toujours écrit pour la Yunmeng Duo Days (Tumblr/Twitter).  
Les personnages sont issus de l'univers de Mo Dao Zi Shi, toute adaptations comprises (donghua, drama, audio drame, roman, etc...)  
Le thème de ce quatrième jour est le suivant : BROTHERHOOD : Teamwork – Nighttime – comfort

Rating : T

Genre : Family / Comfort

NDA : Nouveau texte, oublié un peu tard je m'en excuse, mais qui à la chaleur d'un pain tout juste sorti du fourneau ! Terminé tout juste à l'instant, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui encore ce texte vous plaira, et à demain pour le prochain OS qui lui est déjà écrit ! ~

* * *

À Gusu, l'hiver été déjà bien entamé. Les journées étaient plus courtes, les nuits plus longues, et la neige recouvrait depuis quelques jours de blanc le paysage que le gel avait figé. Et dans cette apparence de nature endormie, rien ne semblait pouvoir bouger, le souffle de la vie endormie sous les glaces nacrées de blanc. Et dans ce calme froid, même les leçons matinales étaient récitées et lues avec moins d'ardeur que d'habitude, le murmure des lecteurs prisonniers des aurores bleutées d'argents. La raison en était simple, en l'absence de Lan Quiren et de Lan XiChen pour des conférences organisées dans une autre secte, beaucoup avaient implicitement profité de cette matinée pour grappiller quelques minutes de plus de sommeil sans que personne ne vienne les tirer de leurs lits, les leçons étant elles-mêmes suspendues pour quelques jours et les examens ayant été passés avant le départ des maîtres des lieux. Au final, seul les disciples de Gusu, habitués ainsi depuis leur tendre enfance, continuaient de faire comme tous les jours. Et, lorsque ce genre d'événement arrivait, il était de coutume que Lan WangJi restait à Jingshi, profitant du silence de ces journées pour travailler comme à son habitude sur ces anciens textes qu'il recopiait et traduisait méticuleusement. Le fait était que même si le terme de vacances n'était jamais prononcé, il flottait, dense et présent, partout dans l'air de Gusu.

Bien évidemment, Wei WuXian avait fait partie de ces derniers levés, si ce n'était le dernier tout court. Et Jiang Cheng ne l'avait sous aucun prétexte réveillé et avait plutôt mené sa matinée comme bon lui semblait. Après tout, il connaissait bien les habitudes désastreuses de son frère desquelles il n'était en rien responsable ! Il avait fini par le croiser, le soleil ayant déjà bien entamé sa course dans le ciel. Il avait encore sur son visage les traces d'un réveil tardif, et les yeux gonflés par un manque de sommeil alcoolisé. Derrière lui, Nie HuaiSang qu'il avait croisé en chemin et qui l'avait rejoint, portait les mêmes stigmates d'une soirée prolongée. Jiang Cheng les regardait tous deux désespérés, les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher, de cette manière brusque qui était sienne mais dans laquelle il fallait savoir comprendre l'amusement, un profond soupir.

-Je vois que vous avez bien profité de votre soirée après mon départ ?  
-Tu ne fais pas si bien dire ! Sans ton humeur maussade, la discussion n'en est devenue que plus plaisante et passionnante ! Le temps est passé soudainement beaucoup plus vite !  
-Dis plutôt que tu en as profité pour te saouler comme un ivrogne !  
-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux !

Et le rire aux lèvres, Wei WuXian avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son frère, tout en prononçant en guise de salut cette tirade qu'il n'aurait jamais osé prononcé en dehors de leurs jeux dont eux seuls connaissaient les limites. Surpris les premières fois, Nie HuaiSang avait cependant pris l'habitude d'assister à ces échanges incongrus, mais qui à présent le faisait beaucoup rire. Et ils avaient passés comme ça la fin de leur matinée et une partie de leur journée, rejoint par d'autres disciples, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour boire du thé et profiter de cette journée de répit ensemble.

Ce n'est que plus tard que Wei WuXian eut envie de sortir et d'aller explorer les montagnes enneigées. Après tout, à YunMeng, les paysages enneigés étaient loin d'être les mêmes et l'excitation du petit garçon l'avait alors pris, ayant même réussi à convaincre Jiang Cheng et Nie HuaiSang de le suivre. Le second avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de climat, les montagnes de QingHe étant rarement épargnées par les froids et rudes hivers, mais il s'était laissé embarquer dans l'aventure comme à son habitude. Et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Jiang Cheng avait lui aussi ressenti cette pointe de curiosité et d'envie de découverte. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient tout trois retrouvés à marcher dans un coin reculé de Gusu, un peu au hasard des souvenirs qu'ils avaient des lieux avant que l'hiver ne vienne, bien que celui qui connaissait le mieux les lieux des trois était bien sûr Wei WuXian qui avait comme autre loisir que celui de s'attirer les ennuis, celui de fuir les regards de tous pour s'aventurer là où il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'aller. Ce second passe-temps était finalement très proche du premier. Cependant, d'apparence sûr de lui et de la voie qu'il empruntait, il finit par les mener sur un promontoire à l'orée de la forêt, dont la vue en hauteur et dégagée laissait apparaître en dessous une grande partie du domaine. D'ici, les immenses dédales de bâtiments semblaient si minuscules et surtout, sous tout ce blanc, tout semblait plus calme que jamais malgré le vent qui faisait par moment claquer les pans de leurs vêtements. Mais surtout, devant eux s'étalaient dans l'horizon des lourds nuages immaculés le reste des montagnes dont ils ne voyaient que les pans habituellement, sans jamais en voir les sommets. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient même voir les forêts qui s'étendaient comme à l'infini, les vallées qui semblaient de soie laiteuses par endroits et quand le soleil se dégageait de l'étreinte des brouillards, que la chaleur caressait tendrement leurs visages, tout autour d'eux brillait comme d'un pur éclat lunaire. Tout était devenu si irréel que si ils n'étaient pas ensembles, ils auraient pu douter de vivre cet instant.

-Jiang Cheng ! Regarde !  
-Tu crois que je fais quoi ?

Et Wei WuXian avait ri. Un rire cristallin qui berçait les échos. Un rire innocent et candide. Un rire ému et heureux que tous reçurent comme un cadeau. Et puis, l'émotion avait laissé place à une lueur d'amusement espiègle quand Nie HuaiSang, resté en arrière, avait soudain appelé d'un vif « -Wei-Xiong ! » son camarade qui, à peine retourné vers la voix qui l'appelait, se prenait en pleine figure une boule de neige sur le crane. Il n'était pas sans dire que le regard apparemment innocent du visage caché derrière son éventail n'empêchairent aucunement une riposte de la part de l'attaqué, qui répliqua tout aussi habilement avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Son rire sonore n'en faisait pas une parfaite cachette, et son lieu de repli n'était pas des meilleurs, mais il avait pu parer ainsi un projectile, avait pu en renvoyer un tout en préparant ses prochaines munitions. Jiang Cheng s'était rapidement éloigné, les yeux au ciel, ne souhaitant pas prendre part à la lutte qui se tramait devant ses yeux, se contentant d'observer dans l'attente des chutes ou autre moments qu'il pourrait utiliser à défaut contre son frère. Lui ne se gênait jamais après tout !

Et tels les garnements infernaux qu'ils étaient, leur lutte dura un temps infiniment long sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait réellement réussi à prendre avantage sur l'autre. Là où l'adresse de l'un pouvait prendre avantage, la ruse de l'autre rattrapait. Les chutes étaient nombreuses et tout aussi ridicule des deux côtés et au final chaque boule de neige mettait tellement de temps à se faire tant ils riaient que cette bataille en perdait presque son sens premier. Et en guise de dernière tactique purement stratégique, Wei WuXian avait réussi, malgré la semelle de ses chaussures trempe et humide, à grimper sur la branche d'un arbre et à ainsi prendre de la hauteur. Il n'était pas peu fier de son idée : d'où il était, c'était plus difficile pour Nie HuaiSang de le toucher, mais mieux encore, il pouvait utiliser la neige des branches aux alentours pour s'en servir pour attaquer lui-même. Cette idée était géniale ! Jusqu'à ce que sous le poids cumulé de la neige et du jeune homme qui ne cessait de gesticuler, la branche finisse par craquer et se briser dans un bruit sourd dont l'écho se répercuta partout autour d'eux.

Dans sa chute, Wei WuXian perdu de vue Nie HuaiSang. Il l'avait vue, une fraction de seconde auparavant, tout proche de là où il venait d'atterrir malgré lui et l'avait vu faire un bon quand le bruit avait retenti. Rassuré de ne pas le voir immédiatement là où l'impact avait eu lieu, son amusement quitta bien vite son visage quand autour de lui, il ne le vit ni ne l'entendit. Paniqué, il s'était relevé, avait appelé Jiang Cheng qui s'était déjà avancé pour vérifier que tout allait bien chez son casse-cou de frère. Mais il accéléra le pas quand il le vit, quelques mètres plus loin, se débarrasser de plusieurs de ses couches de vêtements avant de disparaître à son tour. C'est alors qu'il réalisa enfin où il les avait amené. Ils étaient à la source d'une des cascades au pied de laquelle ils allaient parfois quand les jours étaient encore meilleurs. Ce qui signifiait que Nie HuaiSang, en cherchant à éviter la chute de Wei WuXian, s'était projeté en plein centre du lit du cours d'eau qui avait gelé en surface mais qui avait cédé sous le choc. Et c'était sous cette eau glaciale qu'était en ce moment son frère afin d'aller rechercher le corps de leur ami que le froid et la chute cumulée avait transi et fait perdre connaissance. Et Jiang Cheng avait accouru, avait fait le plus vite qu'il avait pu et se trouvait sur la berge quand Wei WuXian sorti de l'eau le corps inconscient qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le déposer en sécurité. Il vérifia en priorité que le rythme cardiaque était régulier et effectua les gestes qu'il avait appris depuis l'enfance en cas de noyade. Ces gestes, il les avaient vus faire et refaire, les avait appris mais jamais il n'avait eu à les effectuer vraiment. Mais sous l'adrénaline, la même qui avait poussé Wei WuXian à se jeter à l'eau, il réussit à vider l'eau coincée dans les poumons de Nie HuaiSang qui repris même connaissance quelques secondes plus tard, le regard perdu, la poitrine en feu de l'eau qui brulait encore son corps et les mâchoires claquant du froid qu'il commençait à sérieusement ressentir. À ce moment-là, Wei Ying enleva du tour de ses épaules le tissu noir et or, lourd de l'eau qu'il renfermait et qui le gelait petit à petit pour passer à la place un épais vêtement portant le parme de YunMeng. Et quand il fut assez remis pour se relever, Jiang Cheng donna à son frère de quoi se réchauffer avant que tous deux ne passent un des bras de Nie HuaiSang autour de leur cou pour entamer au plus vite leur descente, ne prenant plus le temps comme à l'aller de profiter du paysage. Et ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils puissent être si rapide, étant revenu auprès des premiers pavillons en moins de temps qu'ils n'aient pu l'imaginer. Là ils croisèrent de jeunes disciples qui se précipitèrent pour les aider. Jiang Cheng leur demanda d'aller préparer un feu, et de quoi réchauffer le blessé et tous coururent dans l'urgence de la situation, l'un faire chauffer de l'eau pour remplir un baquet, l'autre allumer un feu, un autre sortir des vêtements chauds et secs et préparer du thé chaud et personne ne leur reprochait de violer une des premières règles.

La nuit était à présent tombée, et ils avaient laissés Nie HuaiSang aux bons soins de quelques anciens qui avaient pris leurs relais. Et grâce aux bons réflexes des frères de Yunmeng, il était hors danger et aurait juste besoin de quelques jours de repos. Il avait même pu éviter de tomber malade, ce à quoi n'avait pas échappé Wei WuXian. Certes il n'était pas resté immergé aussi longtemps mais il avait gardé sur lui plus longtemps une partie de ses vêtements qui étaient restés trempes. Et la soirée arrivée, il s'était senti lourd, engourdi et surtout fiévreux. Et bien qu'il détestait cela, il se retrouvait à devoir garder le lit, sous une pile de couverture qui le maintenait au chaud, son corps tremblant de fièvre. Et à ses côtés, Jiang Cheng tenait dans ses mains un bol qu'il avait ramené, de soupe chaude, mais dont la vue le fit instinctivement bouder. C'était pourtant clair qu'il n'aimait pas la nourriture ici ! Il était déjà moitié mort, ce n'était pas nécessaire de le pousser plus vite encore dans sa tombe. Mais comme à son habitude, Jiang Cheng claqua sa langue sur son palais, leva les yeux au ciel et surtout ne quitta pas sa position tant que tout le bol n'ait pas été terminé. Le tout en lui rappelant qu'il était loin d'être mourant, qu'il avait juste un vilain coup de froid qui passerait bien assez vite pour pouvoir réaliser un autre de ses plans clairement foireux pour s'attirer tout un tas de nouveaux ennuis.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir déjà recopié une règle qui disait qu'il était interdit de râler sur son frère préféré, encore plus si il est malade.  
-Tu es mon seul frère !  
-La question ne se pose même pas, je suis d'office ton préféré !  
-Imbécile !  
-C'est faux et tu le sais très bien !  
-Tss. Tu es sûr que tu es vraiment malade ? Vu comment tu es agaçant tu m'as l'air parfaitement en forme, alors je rentre dans ma chambre !  
\- Non Jiang Cheng ! Sinon je hurle jusqu'à ce que tout Gusu soit réveillé !  
-C'est toi qui sera convoqué pour une punition.  
-Je crierai ton nom, comme ça tu seras impliqué d'office !  
-Insupportable !  
-Tu commences à parler comme Lan Zhan !  
-Je vais te tuer si tu continues !  
-Merci de rester avec moi Jiang Cheng ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu es mon frère préféré !

Et dans sa fièvre, Wei WuXian pouffa du même rire complice que Jiang Cheng qui s'était assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Et machinalement, ils avaient cherchés leurs mains, qu'ils serraient maintenant, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils se rassuraient les jours où l'un ou l'autre étaient malade. Et cela n'avait rien d'étrange entre eux qui avaient développé dans le secret de leur enfance un langage et des gestes dont eux-seuls possédaient les codes et les significations. Et ce simple geste voulait tout dire pour eux. À la fois il était signe de réconfort et de soutient. Il était aussi geste d'inquiétude, de pardon mais c'était avant tout la promesse muette de rester là, et d'être là pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une manière de manifester concrètement le lien solide qu'il y a avait entre eux, et de le rappeler à l'autre, dans cette nuit d'hiver qu'ils passaient loin de chez eux.


	5. 5-It's too late

Disclaimer : Cinquième thématique de la semaine : It's too late 5 : Death – Missing – Choices

Rating : T

Genre : Family / Hurt/Comfort

NDA : Dans ce nouveau texte plutôt court, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu différent dans le fond et dans la forme. J'espère ne pas vous perdre avec cet écrit et que comme toujours, vous l'apprécierez !  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et à demain pour un nouveau rendez-vous ! ~

* * *

Autour de lui tout tanguait de flou, sa respiration embrumée de cris. Il savait où il était, à Lotus Pier sans aucune hésitation. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à reconnaitre les lieux ? Etait-ce la peur ? La fumée ? Ou les flammes ravageant tout dans de lourds crépitements qui rendaient tout si inhabituel ? Méconnaissable ? Certainement, que pouvait-ce être d'autre ? Il essayait de se calmer, de comprendre : à ses côtés Jiang Cheng qu'il sentait contre lui, liés qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre. Les clapotis de l'eau. Tout penchait tellement. Et l'écho inaudible de Yu fūrén qui s'adressait à lui. Il essayait, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. « Promesse. » « Ta vie. » « Jiang Cheng. » « Sa vie. » Ces seuls mots tournaient en boucle, se mélangeaient, se superposaient, prenaient une place qui était telle que bientôt, tout son esprit ne fut qu'empli de ces bribes de simulacre d'éternelle demande solennelle. Et pourtant, il savait que ce moment était crucial. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher ses yeux de l'horizon, derrière ce regard accusateur qui semblait flotter dans le vide pour le suivre jusque dans ses plus sombres cauchemars ? Pourquoi la seule chose qu'il parvenait à voir clairement était l'Ancestral Hall qui semblait recouvert de soie rougeoyante dans le lointain ? Une soie vibrante dont les nuances jouaient avec les reflets de soleils qui l'attisaient ? Comment avait-il la décence, dans l'horreur de l'instant, de trouver une quelconque beauté dans le drame qui se jouait devant lui ? Peut-être parce que tout lui semblait si faux. Oui, il se réveillerait et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il en était persuadé. Et Jiang Cheng qui frappait ses côtes, son dos, le faisait souffrir dans sa peine veine de se libérer de leurs liens. Et le Lotus Pier qui dans le lointain brillait tel un coucher de soleil d'été.

Combien de temps était déjà passé ? Il ne savait plus, les heures ne se comptaient plus. Dans son corps, la fatigue coulaient dans ses veines, plus terrible des poisons, et l'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur plus vite que de raison. Tout cela l'étourdissait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là encore une fois ? Au pied du Lotus Pier qui avait à présent cessé de rayonner de ses splendeurs passées, de la haine qui l'a faite sienne. Il ne raisonnait plus que par de simples mots : « chercher », « Jiang Cheng », « Lotus Pier », « Wens » et tous le plongeait dans une détresse qui le déchirait. Sa poitrine brûlait. La sueur glacée de sa nuque glissait le long de son dos. Et Wen Ning. Et Jiang Cheng. Et la sentence qu'il avait reçue. La perte de son avenir malgré sa vie qui était sauve. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, fugace mais terrible, il s'était demandé si il n'avait pas été préférable que son frère meure de ses blessures plutôt que de devoir survivre avec ce qu'il vivrait comme étant le pire des échecs, la plus infâme des hontes et ce, jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie. Et au final, c'était peut-être l'égoïsme qui l'avait poussé lui, à aller sauver Jiang Cheng. Pour ne pas être seul. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter cet avenir imprévisible seul. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela car personne d'honnête n'aurait eu la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir pour la personne qui représentait à présent sa dernière famille. C'est forcément qu'il était un être abject, capable d'avoir des pensées de la sorte.

Mais à aucun moment, dans la panique du présent, il n'avait réussi à avant tout penser à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son shindi comme il l'appelait parfois. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir de la fierté qu'il avait toujours ressenti d'être aux côtés de celui qui était encore il y a peu, le petit garçon qui refusait de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait plus à croire que tout était arrivé si vite tant ce qu'il voyait de cette personne ne pouvait correspondre à l'image qu'il avait. Rien ne correspondait. Le corps qui reposait contre lui, brisé, disloqué, incomplet, ne pouvait être celui de Jiang Cheng. Non ! Il allait le retrouver, au détour d'un chemin, caché dans la montagne, son épée dégainée dans les airs et prêt à lutter contre leurs ennemies. Oui, Jiang Cheng l'attendait quelque part et celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était là que pour le consoler lui, en attendant qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous les deux avant de partir chercher leur Shijie. Et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle il le tenait avec tant de désespoir dans ses bras. Et ce regard qui semblait être désolé, qui semblait s'excuser de tout le désespoir de cette terre. Le regard bercé de larmes qui ne coulaient pas de Wen Ning qui l'accompagnait lui seul savait où, ne se posait pas sur Jiang Cheng, mais sur ce corps sans âme. Parce que Jiang Cheng n'était pas là. Il le refusait. Ou tout du moins il tâchait de s'en persuader vaguement, du mieux que sa raison pouvait encore faire. Et une de ses propres larmes glissa alors que le miroir déformé de ses réflexions fini par se rompre en éclats de givres. Et le doute l'envahit. La peur le submergea. Et la détermination de tout faire pour le sauver prit le dessus. Elle prit place pour tout remplacer. Elle devint une litanie obnubilant, accablante. Etouffante. Aliénante. Déraisonnante. Il sauverait Jiang Cheng. Il serait prêt à tout pour le faire. Il donnerait sa vie ! Il donnerait son golden Core ! Il le sauverait quoi qu'il en coute ! Et le hurlement du Yu fūrén eut l'impression de le traverser de part en part de sa tête comme une centaine d'aiguilles.

_-Non ! Je ne le ferais pas !  
-C'est la seule solution !  
-Et toi ?  
-Wen Qing, j'ai fait mon choix. _

Et de nouveau, il était dans cette barque. Dans l'encre de la nuit il y avait Jiang Cheng. Il ne comprenait pas si ils étaient attachés ou si il le tenait dans ses bras. Peut-être les deux. Le ciel brillait d'étoiles. Autour de lui, de la neige tombait. Grise et parfumée. Retombée douçâtre de ce que fut son chez lui. Et s'envolaient avec le vent les souvenir de son enfance. Des moments les plus heureux qu'il eut eu de toute sa vie. Mais il l'ignorait encore à l'époque. Qu'aurait-il fait si il avait su ? Rien de différent probablement. Comment aurait-ce pu être possible après tout ? Et puis il eu le souffle coupé, lacéré par une douleur insupportable. Vive. Rouge. Et ce sang qui coulait le long de son torse béat et qui soudain inondait la barque dans un goute à goute invraisemblable. Ce sang qui avait la couleur du crépuscule qui embrasait le Ancestral Hall. Le Lotus Pier. Ses espoirs. Les choix qu'il n'avait pas encore eu à faire. Ses rêves partis en fumée.

Rien de tout cela n'avait été un rêve, et sur sa joue, une larme coula dans les traces de celles qu'il avait versées en dormant, les joues rougies du sel de ses nombreuses culpabilités. De Yunmeng ses rêves étaient hantés et YiLing les avait rendus plus palpables que jamais. Et il se demandait comment la brume qui les enveloppait l'automne arrivant, les lotus éclos et leurs parfums enivrant, la douce chaleur des étés passés à chahuter dans l'eau, avaient si vite disparus de sa vie pour devenir la source de regrets si profonds. Et pour toujours, il le sentait au plus profond de lui comme une sinistre prophétie qui ne pourrait que se réaliser, ces lieux auxquels il avait été arraché lui manquerait éternellement, le rongerait de chagrin et le plongerait dans la plus sombre des mélancolie. Il le savait, une partie de lui avait brulé dans les décombres du Lotus Pier. Une partie brillante comme les flammes qui aujourd'hui laissait place à la seule froideur qui prenait place dans son cœur. Celle qu'il essayait vainement de réchauffer tous les soirs et de retrouver dans ses coupes de liqueur qu'il buvait à s'en rendre fou. Pour retrouver une fois encore cette chaleur qui était la sienne autrefois, quand l'innocence guidait encore ses pas entre les nombreux pavillons posés sur l'eau comme des pétales trainés par le vent d'un crépuscule de printemps.

Il était de ces choix sur lesquels on ne peut plus revenir. Celui-ci en faisait parti. Mais en croisant le regard empli d'une sincère angoisse enfantine, de celle que l'incompréhension guidait à cet âge si tendre, de A-Yuan, en sentait la petite main de l'enfant qui essayait maladroitement d'essuyer de ses joues les traces terribles des horreurs qu'étaient ses nuits, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à regretter d'avoir suivi ce que lui criait son cœur au moment où il avait pris sa décision. Des âmes avaient eues besoin de lui, et il avait tendu ses mains, ses bras, et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette mission qu'il s'était trouvée. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Mais la question n'était pas à se poser là où plus rien ne pouvait être changé. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'à laisser aux nuits ses doutes et à chasser de son visage ses reliques pour calmer contre lui l'inquiétude qu'il avait provoqué chez l'enfant. Calmer ce chagrin qu'il se haïssait de faire naître chaque matin, car les jours se répétaient toujours aussi inlassablement. Et chaque soir, il s'avait qu'il retrouverait, au petit matin, à ses côté ce petit garçon si précieux. Ils effaceraient, l'un sur l'autre, les traces que laissaient leurs cauchemars chez l'un et l'autre. Et dans un silence protégé encore par les premières lueurs des aubes, ils se comprendraient mieux que jamais. Leurs blessures à fleur de peau, les épreuves de la nuit faisant trembler leurs cœurs et cette même lueur dans les yeux, celle de ceux qui comme eux deux avaient perdus leurs parents de la pire des façons. Ils avaient imaginés leurs rituels, avaient leurs manières de parler, de se comprendre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour créer cette famille et ils sauraient garder à jamais une part de ce qu'ils créaient chaque jour dans ces obscurités. Et tant qu'ils le pourraient, ils savaient que malgré les regrets, les manques, les morts et les choix, ils affronteront les noirceurs de leur route, ensembles et du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.


	6. 6-Pride

Disclaimer : Sixième thématique : PRIDE : Words Unspoken – Lotus – Golden Core

Rating : T

Genre : Family / Hurt/Comfort

NDA : Nouveau thème du jour ! J'espère que ce texte-ci vous sera aussi agréable à lire qu'il l'a été pour moi à écrire !  
Je vous embrasse et vous attend impatiemment en commentaires pour échanger vos impressions ! ~

* * *

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée au-dessus du Lotus Pier. Au loin, les échos de chants, de cris, de rires lui parvenaient. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le temps des convenances était terminé. Tous s'amusaient à présent, l'alcool aidant plus que de raison, les frontières à présent presque toutes brisées. C'était l'heure où tous étaient frères.  
Loin de cette agitation au cœur de laquelle il aurait été ravi d'être des années plus tôt, il préférait ce soir-là l'écart et le calme du vent brassant de ses longs doigts d'argents les fleurs pâles de lotus. La lune était pleine. La nuit était claire. La surface de l'eau caressée de reflets pâles. Et à ses côtés, une présence qui à elle seule rassurait toutes ses craintes, apaisait toutes ses peurs.

-Lan Zhan ! J'aurai vraiment voulu que tu vois le Lotus Pier avant que… Enfin, avant tout…  
\- Je sais. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui.

Et un sourire plus blanc que les flancs de la lune fut la réponse à ces paroles. Un sourire dans lequel une pointe de nostalgie restait cependant perceptible. À moins qu'elle ne teintait d'une trace plus sombre le regard qui pourtant brillait sous les yeux d'or qui le fixaient d'une intense honnêteté. Il ne dirait pas d'autres mots, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait appris à ne plus entende dans ses silences le mépris et à ne plus voir dans ses yeux la haine qu'il croyait lire autrefois. À tord. Il apprécia d'autant plus le corps qui se rapprochait du sien, la main qui se glissait dans la sienne, et le parfum de bois de santal qui embaumait ses nuits. Et le fait qu'ils soient juste là, eux deux, appuyés contre une rambarde sur une des nombreuses promenades au-dessus de l'eau composant le domaine. Il sentait que c'était de ces instants qu'il fallait vivre intensément afin de rendre leurs souvenirs éternels. Ce moment, il refusait de pouvoir l'oublier un jour.

Et alors qu'il laissait ses pensées glisser sur l'onde opaline et qu'une douce torpeur s'emparait de lui, des bruits de pas firent craquer le bois toujours plus proches dans son dos. Avant même qu'il ne réalise complètement la situation, sa main devenait froide de par l'absence soudaine de celle qui le protégeait quelques secondes plus tôt et, et la tendre tiédeur qu'il sentait auparavant était remplacée par une bise qui le gelait. Il se retournait à peine qu'il voyait déjà Lan WangJi saluer poliment celui qui s'invitait à leur côté.

-HanGuang-Jun.  
-Sāndú Shèngshŏu.

Et sans un mot de plus, Lan WangJi fit demi-tour, sa pâle silhouette s'éloignant d'un pas posé ne devenant plus qu'une ombre translucide qui rejoignait les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués pour l'occasion. Il savait que la conversation à venir n'était pas la sienne et bien qu'il n'ait pas été convié à les laisser, il n'avait plus sa place. Il n'était cependant pas parti sans lancer un dernier regard empli de mille émotions à celui que la surprise avait déconcerté quelques secondes et effrayé à la vue de son départ et qui serait le seul à les comprendre. Ce moment devait arriver. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit ce soir-là.

-Jiang Cheng, c'est toi… Je pensais, enfin… Que tu resterais avec les invités venus pour les conférences. L'ambiance avait l'air bonne.  
-Et moi je ne pensais pas que tu te volatiliserais dès que j'aurai le dos tourné. Ou peut-être que si après tout.  
-J'avais peut-être besoin de calme…  
-Toi ? Du calme ?  
-Etonnant, non ?  
-Oui, plutôt.

L'échange n'était pas froid. Il n'était pas cordial non plus. Il laissait transparaitre toute la gêne, l'appréhension, voire même la timidité qui s'était installées au fil des années de non-dits. Tout ce que l'absence avait laissé comme silences. Avant même que la mort ne frappe, la vie avait continuée ainsi, dans les demi-mots, les pardons jamais prononcés, les secrets d'honneurs et les promesses personnelles. Et le temps était venu de reprendre ce qui avait si brusquement cessé. Le poids des saisons était lourd de ses hivers de glaces.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas Suibian.  
-Ah ça ! Eh eh ! C'est que… C'est pour ne pas déstabiliser tout le monde ! Me voir sans Suibian, c'était devenu habituel avant, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?  
-Non.  
-Si ce n'est que ça, je te la laisse ! Après tout, ça sera pareil que si je la portais moi.  
-Tss ! Wei Ying !  
\- Je comprends, tu as déjà assez avec Sāndú et Zǐdiàn !  
-Tu sais très bien que le problème n'est pas là.  
-Je sais.

Il ne pouvait que savoir ce que les mots de Jiang Cheng voulaient dire, ils résonnaient en lui telle une cicatrice qui refuserait de se refermer complètement. Dans sa poitrine qu'il sentait se serer, la douleur passée résonnait et se rappelait à lui, quand bien même ce corps-ci ne l'avait pas connue. Les souffrances partagés entre les deux hommes étaient très différentes, et pourtant, elles étaient liées de telle manière, que l'une était complémentaire à l'autre. L'une n'aurait su exister sans l'autre.

-Je suis désolé Jiang Cheng.  
-Désolé ? Parce que tu crois que des excuses vont y changer quelque chose ?  
-Non, ça ne changera rien. Mais j'aurai dû te le dire à l'époque. Surement que tout aurait été différent.  
-Tu !  
-Je suis vraiment désolé… Pour tout…

Les yeux vagues et de nouveaux tournés vers l'étendue de lotus dont l'ombre de la nuit donnait l'impression qu'ils s'étendaient à perte de vue, il se détourna du regard de Jiang Cheng et s'appuya quelque peu las sur le bois qui le soutenait un instant auparavant. Plongés dans leurs silences, Jiang Cheng fit bientôt de même. Et de dos, ainsi côte à côte, qui ne les connaissait pas les aurait pris pour des frères dans la complicité de la nuit.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu as choisi de faire ça ? Pour moi ?  
-J'avais promis de tout faire pour te protéger.  
-Ce n'était donc qu'une promesse pour toi ? Te sacrifier pour pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles le soir venu ? Passer encore pour le héros, et moi le moins que rien !  
-Jiang Cheng…  
-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est faux ? Que tu n'as jamais aimé être devant tout le monde ? Devant moi ?  
-Jiang Cheng, arrête !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler Wen Ning ? Sortir Chenqing ? Détruire à nouveau le Lotus Pier et me tuer comme tu as tué le reste de notre famille ?  
-Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir, tu ne veux pas mêler les autres sectes à nos histoires une fois encore…

Et bien qu'il faisait en sorte de le cacher le plus possible, ces derniers mots avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de massue. Pendant quelques secondes à peine, même pas, sa respiration s'était bloquée, ses paupières s'étaient écarquillées, la violence de ces paroles l'avait paralysé. Il avait essayé de retenir les larmes qui étaient directement montées face aux souvenirs que tout cela lui rappelait. Les pires moments de sa vie sans conteste. Ceux qu'il revoyait le soir avant de s'endormir parce que sa mémoire pourtant mauvaise n'avait pas jugé bon de supprimer ces moment-là de son esprit. Ceux qui le hanteraient toutes ses prochaines vies si il y avait droit. Et Jiang Cheng, si il avait répondu, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'à présent le silence planait. Lourd et terriblement oppressant.

-Le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur toi. Chacun de tes faits et gestes public était soigneusement observé, analysé, commenté et tous créaient ce qui constituerait ta légende future sans même que tu n'aies rien demandé. Depuis l'enfance il en était ainsi. Et toi, ça te plaisait. Tu étais prêt à endosser le rôle qui serait le tien avec fierté. La cultivation c'était ta vie et tout ce dont pourquoi tu es fait. La guerre avait commencé, plus que jamais tu étais indispensable.  
-Où tu veux en venir ?  
-La promesse que j'ai voulu tenir, ce n'est pas celle que Yu fūrén m'a forcé à prononcer ce soir-là. C'est la promesse que je m'étais fait depuis l'enfance, celle de pouvoir toujours être capable d'être-là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour ça, je me devais d'être à la hauteur. Je voulais juste que tu puisses être aussi fier de moi que ce que je pouvais l'être en étant devenu un membre de ta secte. En étant devenu ton frère. Peut-être que plus rien ne changera, mais je profite de ce moment pour au moins te dire ça.  
-Tu vas vraiment me faire croire ça ?  
-Je ne te demande pas de croire en quoi que ce soit. Mais si ça peut t'aider à y voir plus clair, je te laisse regarder les faits. Si c'était possible, il y a tout un tas de choses que j'aimerai changer, n'en doute pas. Peut-être même tous les choix que j'ai pu faire. Mais si il y a bien une décision que je reprendrai sans réfléchir, c'est bien celle-ci.

À ses côtés, Jiang Cheng s'était enfin calmé et il savait qu'il avait écouté ses paroles. Il ne savait pas si c'était exactement les mots qu'il était venu entendre. Après tout, ils avaient tant à se dire que tout ne pourrait pas être dit d'une seule traite. C'était un début. Les premiers mots étaient posés là, premières briques qui créeraient un mur qu'ils décideront de reconstruire ensemble du même côté ou derrière lequel ils resteront séparés. À cet instant précis, rien ne déterminerait l'avenir ni le cours de leurs futures rencontres.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.  
-Je comprends.

Et sans de salut dont ils s'étaient toujours passés, il vit Jiang Cheng faire demi-tour. Ses pas, moins assurés que lorsqu'il était arrivé, s'éloignaient pourtant et furent rapidement recouverts par les bruits que portait la nuit de toute part pour ne plus se laisser entendre. Et alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, il resta encore un temps incertain là, entre l'eau et ses pensées, la nuit et la confusion de sa mémoire immédiate. Est-ce que tout cela avait-il réellement eut lieu ? Et hagard, il se dirigea vers le pavillon qu'un désir soudain et violent lui intimait de regagner. Il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié d'avoir fait le chemin, perdu qu'il était dans le flou de son esprit et c'est uniquement en se retrouvant face aux portes de papier qu'il semblait retrouver ses esprits. De l'intérieur, une douce lumière se laissait deviner, portée par l'odeur du bois de santal. Quelques notes jouée sur un guqin résonnaient pour l'accueillir, lui qui était encore sur le pas de la porte. Et toute cette chaleur soudaine lui fit prendre conscience d'à quel point il était frigorifié, pas tant physiquement que par ce qu'avait été sa soirée jusqu'alors. La main sur le bois de la porte, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand un bruissement à ses pieds arrêta son geste. Au sol, posées sur une feuille d'un vert éclatant et encore humide, deux fleurs de lotus étaient posées. Aucun doute quant au fait qu'elles avaient été déposées là de manière volontaire. Il se pencha alors pour les ramasser, aussi précieusement que si elles n'étaient de fragiles fantasmagories. Comme si d'une seconde à l'autre, elles partiraient en fumées entre ses mains. Comme si ce renouveau ne lui était pas permis. Mais non, il les tenait, fermement à présent, les yeux brillants d'une émotion qu'il ne savait décrire, entre la joie et l'incompréhension, entre la surprise et le soulagement. Il entra enfin, son butin dans les bras, et face à lui, Lan WangJi qui jouait à la lumière de tant de lampes qu'il crut voir un rêve. Alors il se rapprocha, aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait l'entendre, son cœur battant l'assourdissant presque, et cru défaillir quand le regard d'or se posa sur lui avec une intensité qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'observer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embraser de sa main la joue de jade qui ne pouvait être si palpable et de sourire si vivement quand il comprit que tout était réel. Alors il cessa bientôt sa caresse, convaincu qu'il n'était pas perdu dans un songe, et tendit du bout des doigts une des deux fleurs qu'il tenait encore. Pas sans hasard étaient offerts les lotus à Yunmeng. La mélodie prenait fin, et la fleur fut reçue avec la plus grande des pudeurs, le plus grand des respects. Une dernière note flottait encore en échos dans l'air, bientôt remplacée par le murmure radieux d'un baisé échangé sous les froissements blancs de tissus noirs.


End file.
